1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser capable of sifting various quantities of material in a controlled manner
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some cooking procedures call for sifting baking powder, cream of tartar, baking soda, flour, corn meal and the like into the recipe or onto a cooking surface. The process usually involves measuring the material with a measuring cup or measuring spoon and imprecise shaking of the product into the recipe or onto the designated surface. For the addition of a “pinch” of salt or a “dash” of spice, a cook may put his or her fingers in the spice container, which is unsanitary, and finger application also results in uneven sprinkling. What is needed is a measuring cup or measuring spoon that can be used for measuring particulate materials and for sifting them in a controlled manner.